Save the Wild Girls
by HopelesslyObssesedFanGirl709
Summary: In the woods, Lightning is learning the truth about Principal O'Halloran and a few other people. Back at school, Scott has to deal with Jo who is getting under his skin. What will Lightning find out? Will Jo annoyed Scott to death? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

On the Loose

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show! But I do own a bag of Twizzlers ;)**

**On know I should probably be work on other stuff, but I had to write this! There is actually a reason why I am so eager to write this, but I can't tell you why because it may spoil part of it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D**

"Do you boys know why you guys are here?" the headmistress asked three boys who looked to be around 16 or at least two of them did because the other must've been a year older.

They were in the headmistress's office at the all-boy high school. None of the boys seemed to have the slightest of an idea why they were there though. The first and eldest boy had black hair with a bright green Mohawk with teal eyes and pale skin. He had many piercing and wore a black shirt with a skull on it and blue jeans. He looked like a criminal and that was exactly what he was.

The second boy had black skin, dark brown hair, and black eyes. He was extremely muscular and wore a football jersey with the number one on it and athletic shorts. He was one of those people that proved stereotypes right for he may've been strong, but it was told that he was quite dense because he was cautiously analyzing a red pen he found lying on the headmistress's desk.

The last boy was pale, had red hair, had freckles that darted across his face, and had cool gray-teal eyes. He wore a white wife-beater and jeans. He seemed like the type of guy who would be living in a trailer or a bad part of town. He had a baseball bat by his side which showed that he couldn't have been up to anything good. He was paying little attention to the bat because he was busy whittling something, but he didn't have a knife, but what seemed like a shark tooth.

"I don't know why I am here, but for whatever it is, I'm blaming it on Lightning," the first boy said flatly gesturing to the jock.

That grabbed his attention. He immediately dropped the red pen and glared at the first boy, "Sha-excuse me? It would sha-definitely be sha-Scott over there."

Scott stopped whittling and picked up the baseball bat, "I didn't do nothing!"

Then the three boys started quarreling about who did it when they still didn't even realize why they were even there. The headmistress sighed sadly and rolled her eyes. She then cleared her throat rather loudly which was enough to grab their attention.

"Duncan, Scott, Leonard," the headmistress snapped, "None of-"

"It's Sha-Lightning," the jock corrected her.

"What?" she said full of confusion.

"Lightning's name isn't sha-Leonard!" he told her, "It's Lightning!"

The headmistress ignored him and went on with what she wanted to say, "None of you are in trouble, I need to talk to you guys."

"This better not be about who broke into DJ's mother's cookie jar and took one raisin cookie," Scott grumbled, "Nobody even likes that kind!"

"I'll have you know that they are my favorite!" Duncan snapped.

"So were you the one that stole it?" Scott sneered.

"BOYS!" she shouted making them freeze, "It isn't about anything like that! It is about something worse, far worst."

"You ran out of eyeliner?" Duncan said sarcastically and she glared at him yet didn't say anything in response.

"Trust me, this threatens our very lives right now," she said darkly.

"Sha-what? Lightning wants to sha-know!" he wondered, literally bouncing out of his seat.

"Well, I'll tell you guys," Blaineley said and the lights went off and scary music started playing. She frowned, "WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?! Also, CUT THAT MUSIC OUT!"

"Sorry," a meek voice said. It could've only had belonged to Cameron Columbus, the smartest kid in the school, "I wanted to show you this music I found that could be used for our haunted house fundraiser, but I tripped and accidentally turned off the lights."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes and went back to the three boys, "Well there used to be a school a couple streets down from us. It was an all-girl high school and was here up until a few years ago right when you guys started school here. It was a darn shame of what happened there. It was horrible! Nobody knew what happened except for me and some of the facility of the school. It was so sad and horrifying-"

"Just tell us already!" they all shouted.

"Okay, okay!" she said, "Here it goes…"

_Flashback_

_It was the year when Scott and Lightning became freshman and it was a nice fall day. Everything was well kept and the teachers were nice, they even got good food cooked by a guy named Chef Hatchet, but this was before it happened. Everyone was in their classrooms, gossiping about boys at this school and about fashion. Suddenly, there was an announcement from over the intercom._

"_Attention all students and teachers!" the gruff voice of Chef Hatchet barked, "Lock all of your doors, windows, and try to remain unhidden! The RCMP's most wanted criminal Christopher McLean escaped from prison and made his way to the school. If you cannot lock anything nor do anything, then jump out the window and run into the woods, away from McLean!"_

_Chris Mclean was a sadistic man who only cared about himself and his money. He robbed many banks and other places. Not only that, he raped many teenagers, including males! Hearing that a man like him was in the same building as them, they all rushed to lock their doors, but McLean approached one unlucky classroom, Mr. Josh Martin's. Their door still wasn't locked, but they saw Chris approach their door so they did the only thing left, opened the windows so they could jump out and away from him. Only problem, the windows were quite old so they were harder to open. Unfortunately, they weren't opening._

"_These stupid windows won't open Mr. Martin!" Courtney, an average heighted tan girl with onyx eyes and pretty shoulder length brown hair, shrieked._

"_What are we going to do?" Bridgette, a tall peach skinned girl with green eyes and blonde hair, asked nervously._

"_I don't know, throw dictionaries at him?" Gwen, an average heighted pale girl with black eyes and black hair with a few teal streaks in it, suggested._

"_That isn't a bad idea Gwen," Mr. Martin said, "Everyone, grab a book!"_

_Everyone abruptly grabbed a dictionary and was prepared to throw it at the vile man. Instead, he barely opened the door and shoved three girls in the room. The three all looked extremely nervous. The first girl was tall and had peach skin. She had mid-length blonde hair with vibrant green eyes and pink lips. She could seem to care less because she sat there texting on her phone._

_The next girl was slightly round and was kind of short. She had brown hair in a ponytail with a big red bow and blue eyes. She looked the most nervous out of them all and was biting her lip._

_The last girl was short, pale, and petite. She had sandy blonde hair and gray eyes. She was the calmest and seemed to be meditating._

"_What is happening?" Courtney asked, but none of them answered which infuriated her, "Tell me! I have more authority of you three! I am a sophomore and you three are freshmen! TELL ME WHAT HE IS DOING!"_

_The brunette girl spoke, "I am not allowed to tell you guys! Chris told us if we did then he was going to kill us once he found out who gave it away!"_

"_It's fine Staci," Mr. Martin said to the girl who was on the verge of tears, "We won't let him find out. Just tell us."_

"_W-well, we weren't able to lock our door and Chris got to our class," Staci explained, "Most of the girls were able to run off, but he cornered six of us, Anne Maria, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Zoey, and I. Then he took Dawn, Dakota, and I to your classroom and went back to get the other three girls. You see, that pedophile wanted to shove us in a random classroom with their door unlocked because he assumed that there would be more girls in that class. I just hope he didn't find out!"_

"_Well there isn't any need to hope, sweetie," a voice chuckled._

_Staci screamed when she heard it because that very voice belonged to Chris McLean. He now had Anne Maria, Jo, and Zoey. Anne Maria was an averaged heighted spray tanned girl. She had long black hair that she was spraying with hairspray and eyes that seemed to be the color periwinkle. Jo was tall with pale skin. She had short dirty blonde hair and violet eyes. Zoey was also tall with pale skin. She had red hair in pigtails with a large flower in it and had brown eyes._

"_H-how long were you here?" Staci asked uncomfortably._

"_That doesn't matter," Chris told her, "What does matter is that we are going to have some fun!"_

"_Does dat meen weh ar gettin ar nails dun?" Anne Maria asked hopefully._

"_No way!" Chris frowned, "We are going to do something else!"_

_Dawn's eyes opened with alarm for she knew what he was talking about, "NO! I won't let you such a horrible deed!"_

"_How little girl?" Chris sneered only to have a large dictionary get thrown at him because Dawn grabbed a dictionary._

_Suddenly, the door was knocked over by many RCMPs and helicopters were heard from outside. Chris gasped and his eyes were full of rage. The next move he made was quite unexpected. He shoved Mr. Martin and the girls out the window, breaking it. The girls started running away so Chris jumped down, landing on top of Mr. Martin which broke his fall and ran after them. The helicopters flew after him leaving Mr. Martin in a heap. _

_The chase went on for hours and soon Chris was found. It wasn't the RCMP who found and caught him, but Chef Hatchet who was in the woods for whatever reason. He said he just had a feeling that he'd come in the woods and was able to stop him. Unfortunately, he got into a fight with Chris and even though the cook won, he was seriously injured and was taken to the hospital along with Mr. Martin who they found lying in a shrub with glass shards covering him. Chef healed up soon, but he couldn't cook as well as he used to. Mr. Josh Martin was in the hospital for a while, but was healed and left the whole incident behind him. The only thing was is that none of the girls were found they were all in the woods somewhere. The cops looked into it more, but the girls remained hidden so they gave up and left the case unsolved and incomplete. After the year ended, the school was shut down because most of the girls who weren't involved were frightened and their parents refused to send them to school there so they closed the school and tore it down. Now a Burger King is there, where the school once stood, it was the largest Burger King in the area. But the girls were never found or heard of until last week._

"Thanks a lot! I'll never be able to eat at that Burger King ever again!" Duncan grumbled.

"Also, what did that have to do with anything?" Scott asked.

"You see, last week, I saw one of the girls," she said, "I'm pretty sure it was Isabella Randall because she had wild orange hair. When I was walking by the football field to see how the gym class was going when I saw something in the woods and saw a girl with bright orange hair run across, but when I looked away, she was gone."

"This doesn't have anything to with sha-us!" Lightning snapped.

"Just wait," she told him, "I also heard her laugh, but it was nothing like it should've been. When I was checking out her school, I remember her as one of the meekest, sweetest girls with the most adorable laugh, but when I heard that, it was more like an evil cackle! I'm pretty sure she went insane! I was so worried that I sent Noah to go after her to see if he could find anything out."

Noah was an Indian boy with bark brown hair and eyes. He was rather short and scrawny. He was very intelligent, but often made witty or sarcastic comments. For the three boys, trying to imagine Noah going after an insane flaming haired girl seemed impossible.

"How did he do?" Scott asked while trying not to laugh while the other two boys were biting the insides of their checks to prevent themselves from laughing.

"How would I know?" she said, "He never came back! He is probably dead by now!"

After hearing that, they all immediately stopped laughing. They couldn't believe that Noah could possibly be dead and the headmistress seemed to care less. It didn't likely for Noah to go down by getting killed by a psycho who's been stuck in a forest for almost a year though. Duncan knew that even though Noah looked weak that he was actually pretty strong and been through a lot. It was only two years ago that he found out that Noah's parents had been dead for a while by a guy named Tom and he was sent off living with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and fat ass cousin Dudley who never paid any attention to him. **[1] **But it just wasn't believable that he could possibly be dead.

"Are you going to send anyone out to get him?" Duncan asked.

"You bet I am," the headmistress said, "And to save the girls too!"

"Really? Sha-who?" Lightning asked eagerly.

"I got these three guys to do it," she said, "Their names are Scott, Duncan, and Lightning!"

Their jaws dropped in shock, but they soon became infuriated with her decision, "WHAT?!"

"Why couldn't you get Alejandro to do it?" Duncan pouted.

"Because I like Alejandro," she said.

"And you don't like us?" Scott said.

"Well, so far for this year, you guys have been in my office the most," she said.

"But school's only been going for four days!" Lightning protested.

"Four weeks," she corrected him, but he didn't care.

"But we didn't do anything!" Duncan said, "Or at least I didn't!"

"I actually didn't do anything this year and you should be glad!" Scott said.

"And this wouldn't count the times you sprayed 'Beverly sucks' on the football field, tried to throw a shark tooth at one of your teachers, and when you stole the last oatmeal cookie from DJ's mother's cookie jar," she said sarcastically, "Which all occurred last week!"

"I kind of forgot about that," Scott admitted.

"Well it is obvious why _he_ is in here, but why are me and doofus over there here?" Duncan asked.

"Because you are a criminal!" she snapped, "And Lightning keeps on forgetting to do his community service hours so he is making it up helping me out by testing this out!"

"Why couldn't you get Cameron to do it?" Duncan whined, "Nobody likes him."

"Cameron is only 12!" she shouted, "He could get seriously hurt!"

"But sha-_we_ could get sha-seriously hurt!" Lightning protested.

"I don't care!" she said, "What I do care about is that you are going to find those girls and Noah or else it is detention for the rest of the school year!"

"Yes, Mildred!" they all grumbled.

"That is Mrs. O'Halloran to you!" she yelled, "You guys better be here this coming Saturday to find those girls."

"But Lightning has sha-football practice!" the jock wailed, "Lightning can miss it, but he doesn't sha-want to!"

"Well it looks like it's detention for you!" Mrs. O'Halloran snapped.

"No! Sha-please! Lightning will sha-go to the forest!" he said, "He's sorry!"

"Good," she said with a smirk, "Now you get back to your classes and I'll see you three on Saturday!"

The three boys groaned as they made their way out of her office and back to their classes. When they left, she laughed evilly.

"I can't believe how stupid they are!" she chuckled, "Izzy was always insane and she will soon kill them all! Then we can bail Chris out of jail together so when Izzy is old enough, Chris could help us get children! Noah will be dead by now and soon, my plan will work and this wretched school will get torn down and will get replaced by a Dunkin' Donuts! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**[1]**- If haven't read Harry Potter, you probably wouldn't understand the reference. For those of you who haven't read it, I shall explain this to you. Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort, whose real name is Tom Marvelo Riddle. When his parents die, Harry is sent to live with his only living relatives who are muggles (people who aren't wizards.) They are his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his cousin Dudley, who is a bratty fat ass. They hate Harry because they hate his parents and don't give him any attention while they spoil Dudley.

**So that is the end of the first chapter! Scott, Duncan, and Lightning are going to be the main characters of the stories, plus a couple other people. I will try to mention everyone in this story. Also, in case you didn't already realize, the headmistress is Blaineley and she has plans to kill everybody so the school can be torn down and it'll get replaced by a Dunkin' Donuts. GASP! Also, she is using Izzy as her little pet to kill them all and after all of the boys die, she and Izzy will bail Chris out of jail so he can be used for sexual reasons when Izzy is 18. Yeah…this is definitely T rated… Next chapter, I'll actually start bringing in more characters and we'll see how Blaineley's plan works. **

**I will try to update my others my stories soon, but being in school again is a pain! I mean, it is pretty easy, but we have an ass load of homework every night so until I find the right time to update my other stories! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If All Stars is going downhill (in my opinion) then I don't own the show and probably never will!**

**Speaking of All Stars, I really don't care for how things are coming so far. I don't think Scott has enough screen time and Sierra does do too much other than spaz out everyone so often. Plus, they made Lightning a bit too pompous, but I was actually kind of happy he's gone (even though he is one of my favorite characters.) Hopefully, next episode will be as good as it seems. On another note, I changed my username. I realized it was kind of said for me to be writing Total Drama stories wen my username has something to do with Harry Potter and I'm not writing for that right now. Onto the subject of this story, I am sorry I couldn't update earlier, but here I am now! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hiding is better than Seeking

Duncan, Lightning, and Scott stood at the foot of woods and gulped. It didn't help that it looked like it was going to storm and it was colder than it was supposed to be. None of the boys brought coats, but Lightning insisted that his muscles kept him warm leaving the other two to shiver every time the wind whipped against their skin. Mrs. O'Halloran stood there, tapping her foot impatiently. She, of course, was wearing a nice warm winter coat with a hat, scarf, and mittens. Not only that, she was obnoxiously slurping on a cup of coffee causing them to glare at her.

"Well, are you going to go in or not?" she demanded fiercely trying to intimidate the boys, but it didn't work on them. They merely rolled their eyes.

"I don't want to go! It's freezing and I left my jacket at home, lady!" Duncan said, "I could get AIDs or something!"

"Stop being so stupid!" Scott snapped, "You can only get AIDs by having sex with someone that already has AIDs, you idiot! I on the other hand will definitely go because it is the right thing to do! Right, Lightning!"

"Sha-hell yes!" Lightning agreed, "A little wind won't sha-stop Lightning!"

"Oh come on Scott! We all know the only reason you are doing this is because you want to try to get with some of the girls!" Duncan protested.

"And you wouldn't?" Scott sneered, "You wouldn't shut up about how cool that Gwen girl is and how hot that Courtney girl would be!"

When Duncan didn't respond, Mrs. O'Halloran took this advantage to end their ridiculous argument. "If you don't leave in the next five minutes, Scott and Duncan will get detention for the rest of the year and I'll swap PE for Lightning and replace it with art class!"

"Not sha-art class!" Lightning gasped.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lightning was in kindergarten and everyone was drawing a picture that reminded them of Christmas then they were going to share them with the class._

"_Thanksgiving reminds me of being with my family," a boy named Ben, who everyone called Brick said, "My dad would come home from the army!"_

"_What a beautiful picture Brick! You get a star on your chart!" Ms. Washington said, "What about you Mike?"_

"_It reminds me of playing in the snow with my siblings," Mike said._

"_That's wonderful Mike!" the teacher said, "You also get a sticker!"_

"_That is lame!" Scott yelled from the back row, "It never snows on Christmas!"_

"_Scott, that isn't very nice!" she frowned, "You are going to time out for five minutes!"_

_Scott rolled his eyes, but obeyed his teacher. Then a boy named Kyle raised his hand._

"_Ms. Washington, my family doesn't celebrate Christmas!" he protested._

"_Oh yeah, you guys celebrate Kwanza," she said._

"_It's Hanukkah," he corrected, "We're Jewish!" __**[1]**_

"_Oh, it must've slipped my mind for the fifth time this day," she said before changing the subject, "Leonard, what did you draw?"_

"_It's sha-Lightning!" he yelled, "I drew a sha-picture of a sha-pumpkin!"_

"_A pumpkin?" she said confusedly, "I'm pretty sure that is Thanksgiving or Halloween."_

"_Don't mind him teach'," Scott said, "He's extremely stupid!"_

"_Nobody is stupid!" she snapped, "I might have to send you to the principal office!" _

_Scott stayed quiet after that and Ms. Washington turned to Lightning, "I'm sorry dear you don't get a sticker."_

"_SHA-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" Lightning wailed._

_End_

* * *

"It was such a sha-horrible memory," Lightning shuttered.

"I remember that," Scott said, chuckling, "That was hilarious! I wonder whatever happened to Kyle though. He was like the brother I never had. I was stuck with an annoying sister, but she's gone now."

"He's still here," Blaineley replied, "I think…. Anyways, I want you guys to quit stalling! You need to get going NOW! You each better be back with at least one girl each and I don't care if it takes you a month to find one when someone else already found theirs!"

The boys sprinted into the woods only stopping when they knew Mrs. O'Halloran wouldn't be able to see or hear them.

"I say we split up so we don't fight when we find one girl," Scott declared.

"Bad idea," Duncan disagreed, "We could easily lose each other and it'd be harder to find our way back."

"How about when one of us finds a girl, we'll make a signal to alert the other two," Scott suggested.

"But what happens if we can't hear it?" Duncan asked.

"We'll sha-do it really loud!" Lightning said, "Our signal could be 'Sha-ice cream, sha-pickles, sha-rainbows, HUT!'"

"Lightning that is ridiculous," both boys said at the same time and they glared at each other for saying the exact same words.

"Well Lightning sha-likes it!" Lightning said and stormed off into the woods. Duncan and Scott exchanged glances.

"I guess we better go," Duncan said and Scott nodded. The two separated and went off into the woods.

* * *

**Duncan**

Duncan was walking quite stealthily, but every time he saw a tree, he'd carve a skull into it or etch one of the following phrases: _Duncan has been here, F*ck the police, suck it, _or something similar.

Sure, he was a delinquent, but did that really make him a bad person? He never intended on doing anything bad at first, but he got caught up in the wrong crowd and doing illegal things was all he knew. If he had to blame it on anyone, it'd be his mom. He was exactly like his dad and they were extremely close, but it his mom divorced him for some stupid reason and he couldn't even remember why. She kept saying that his dad was a horrible person and got full custody over him because she feared that Duncan would turn out like his dad.

After that, she married a very uptight, sophisticated man who didn't want Duncan near sports or anything that most boys his age at the time enjoyed. He wanted Duncan to get involved in politics and become a lawyer when he grew up. The very thought scared Duncan so he knew he had to do everything to prevent that from happening. He pranked his stepdad constantly and it soon became heard by all of the kids in the town. They treated Duncan like he were a god of some sort and that's where it all went wrong. He became quite arrogant and started hanging with high school kids who pressured him to do wrong.

Since he was ten at the time doing what they told him seemed like the best decision. He ended up doing horrible things and was sent to Juvenile Detention. Compared to everyone else there, he was no bigger than a kitten and was beat up often. This made him stronger though, physically and mentally, yet when he got out of Juvie, he still did illegal things.

"HEATHER QUIT BEING SUCH A BITCH!" a shrill voice yelled.

"You tell her, Courtney!" another girl said.

Duncan's thoughts immediately dissolved and he was trying figure out where the girls could possibly be. He couldn't hear anything else they were saying so he was running off to where he thought he heard them, hoping he could find a girl and leave.

* * *

**Lightning**

"Sha-bam! Sha-boom! Sha-score! Sha-pizza- Sha-pie! Sha-Severus! Sha-Snape!" Lightning said and paused once he said the words Severus Snape, "I sha-wonder who that sha-is!"

Lightning was always loud and he was always…well…let's just say not the sharpest tool in the toolbox. He lived in an upper class family because his father was a professional football player and was now coaching a very good football team. Lightning was always extremely fast, why else was he called lightning? When he found out about football, it was all he wanted to do. He'd always be outside doing something with a football or anything, but usually football. His dedication to football prevented him from wanted to learn more and become smarter. In fact, he made fun of those who wanted to learn calling them nerds. He became despised by his teachers and most of his class mates, but there was always a group of boys who'd worship him. Therefore, Lightning was only used to being adored by people and became arrogant.

"Sha-awesome! Sha-sauce! Sha-smoothie! Sha-oof!" Lightning cried as he tripped over something.

He wasn't seriously hurt though so he quickly got up. He glared at what he tripped over which turned out to be the most horrible sight. It was Noah. He wasn't dead, but that didn't mean he was well. He was covered in scrapes and bruises and his tan skin looked paler. Lightning gasped at the sight.

"Noah!" Lightning shouted, "I can't believe it! You tried to hurt me!"

With that, Lightning picked up Noah's unconscious body and threw it like he weighed nothing sending him farther into the woods. The poor bookworm landed with a thud. The jock was oblivious to what he could've possibly done to Noah and went on.

From a nearby shrub, Lightning swore that he heard high pitched giggling. He, being himself, thought it was a house elf. For one time, he actually thought he was smart because he thought he knew the name of the elf.

"Come out sha-Dobby!" he ordered feeling quite pleased with himself.

"Dobby?" the voice said confusedly.

"Sha-sorry!" Lightning apologized, "You must been sha-Gollum!" **[2]**

"Gollum is not Izzy either!" she cackled, "Izzy is Izzy!"  
Then Izzy jumped out of the shrub causing Lightning to scream at the top of his lungs. She had fiery red hair and she wore an outfit that seemed to be made out of vines with her midriff exposed. She had crazy bright green eyes and olive skin. She was laughing.

"Everyone seems to want to talk to Izzy!" she giggled, "First Noah Boah and now you!"

"Lightning doesn't want to talk to sha-nobody!" he snapped.

She ignored him, "Come on! I have tea at my house!"

"Your sha-house?" he questioned, "You live in the middle of the sha-woods!"  
His complaints remained unanswered because Izzy started dragging him to a ginormous tree which was probably his doom.

* * *

**Scott**

Scott was whittling something out of boredom. He would rather be helping his grandfather or pappy back on the dirt farm. But he didn't get to choose how he wanted to spend his Saturday, did he?

Scott couldn't remember his mother that much other than the fact that she was a beautiful woman with red hair and grey eyes. She died of cancer when he was three leaving him with his father and crazy sister who was a year older than him. His dad started drinking away his sorrow, but this caused him to abuse him and his sister. When he turned five, his sister ran off to who knows where leaving him with his dad. He realized what he was doing was wrong so he decided to try and become a better parent. But when that failed, he gave up on life and forced Scott to kill him.

He was sent to live with his grandfather whom lives in a trailer on a dirt farm. He was usually grumpy, but Scott made him not as crotchety. Since he was sent working so much, he somehow lost his child innocence making him bitter and really tough. When, he started kindergarten, nobody understood his pain so he couldn't really be friends with any of them. The only reason Kyle and he were friends is because Kyle was not included for being Jewish. Other than that, they really didn't have much in common. As time went by, Scott became less antisocial, but that didn't stop him from being 'mean.'

Scott looked down to see what he ended up carving and he saw he made Mrs. O'Halloran, but he made her a lot fatter than she really was. He quickly threw it away so she'd never find out.

"Ow!" a girl wailed making Scott half satisfied, half worried.

Yes, he probably just found a girl, but he also probably pissed her off. He gulped as he went to where he threw his statuette of Mrs. O'Halloran.

* * *

**Duncan**

"That can't be Courtney or Gwen," he scoffed under his breath when he saw the girl in the distance.

Yes, Duncan found a girl, but he didn't find the one he was looking for. He had heard Courtney and Gwen, but he went in a different direction because the girl was neither of them. Instead, it was a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and violet eyes. She had peach skin and wore a beat up grey sweatshirt and torn black sweatpants. He had never seen her before at school so he was guessing she was Lightning and Scott's age. He knew that there was no way that he was going to be in the woods any longer this day even if it meant not getting Courtney or Gwen yet so he purposely stepped on a twig to grab her attention which was a horrible idea.

Immediately, the girl attacked him knocking him to the ground. He was surprised how strong she was, especially for being in these treacherous woods for over a year.

"Any last words?" she asked.

"Could you please let go of me?" he squeaked.

She laughed bitterly, "Now why would I do that?"

"Because I have school on Monday," he said.

"School?" she questioned, "If you're in these woods, there is no way out, Dawn even said so!"

"I don't know who Dawn is, but I have to disagree with her," Duncan said, "My headmistress sent me and this prick named Scott and some idiot called Lightning to save the girls who have been lost in the woods."

"Well, you're a bit late!" she snapped, "I've been in this year for four years!"

Duncan didn't believe her. She must've gone insane or something. He would say something, but he didn't want to get killed on this day.

"You can leave the woods now if you follow me," Duncan told her.

"I doubt it," she said, "But since nothing interesting is going on today, I guess I'll follow you."

"That's what I like to hear!" Duncan said, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Josephine, but you'll never call me that if you treasure your kiwis," she threatened, "You call me Jo and that's all you will call me!"

* * *

**Lightning**

"This is a sha-tree!" Lightning protested, "You can't sha-live here!"

"Birds live in trees and so can Izzy!" she told him, "Plus Izzy likes trees."

"Sha-bull shit," Lightning muttered underneath his breath, "Do you sha-know where any sha-crazy girls are?"  
"Yes!" Izzy chirped, "There are tons of them everywhere!"

"Sha-thanks," Lightning said and started walking away, but Izzy grabbed onto his wrist.

"Why are you leaving?" Izzy asked, "Don't you want to have fun with Izzy?"

"You don't play sha-football so you aren't sha-fun!" Lightning said and proceeded to walk away. Izzy frowned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Izzy shrieked and tackled Lightning, "You can't leave! You haven't had fun with Izzy yet!"

Lightning gulped and went back to Izzy's tree so he wouldn't anger her. That was the end of him.

* * *

**Scott**

Scott quietly ran to where he threw the statuette to find himself relieved when he saw the girl. She had baby blue eyes and blonde hair with a torn bandana that matched her eyes. She wore a mahogany shirt with a short red skirt with cowboy boots. She was rubbing her head.

"That like really hurt!" she moaned rubbing her head.

Immediately Scott recognized her. Her name was Lindsay and she used to be the smartest girl in their town not to mention hottest.

"Lindsay!" he shouted and she turned to face him.

"That's my name!" she giggled, "What's _your _name?"

"I'm Scott," he said, "We need to get out of here!"

"Why, Spider?" she asked, "I like it here!"

Scott realized that being in the woods for so long made her stupid so he had to think of something.

"Lindsay, if you come with me, I'll take you to a magically place," Scott told her, "It's called the mall. You can buy just about anything you want!"

"Really?" she asked excitedly, "I want to go there!"

"Well, we have to leave here then," he said grabbing onto her hand to make sure that she wouldn't separate somehow.

"To the mall!" she cheered as they started to leave.

Somehow, Duncan and Scott made their way out of the woods with Jo and Lindsay. Jo was speechless that they were able to come out after their first try and she wasn't able to find a way out as long as she had been trying. Lindsay was babbling about what a great time she was going to have at the mall. What they didn't realize is that Lightning was still in the woods somewhere most likely getting molested by Izzy.

* * *

**[1] Yes, I added Kyle from South Park into the mix. I do not plan on added him into the story, but don't be surprised if he pops up in a chapter because I didn't feel like added a Total Drama character or making up an OC.**

**[2]** **Yet another Harry Potter reference. Dobby is a house-elf from Harry Potter and Gollum is obviously from The Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. I have no idea how Lightning knows that…**

* * *

**So that concludes another chapter. Blaineley's plan didn't work the way she wanted it to. She wanted all of the boys to get lost and killed by Izzy, which didn't happen. Duncan and Scott succeeded at finding a girl and Lightning is still in the woods with a psycho! I only found this right is because Scott and Duncan probably have gotten lost in the woods at least once in their past and would probably have better instincts than Lightning in the woods. Lindsay and Jo are found, but there is no saying what'll happen to them next chapter. Not only that, Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Dawn, and Izzy are definitely alive. I can't say the same about everyone else. Noah also isn't dead, but after what Lightning did, he could be. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl**


	3. Chapter 3

Save the Wild Girls

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own the Total Drama series to you?!**

**Hey, hey, hey! Yeah, I haven't been updating for a while, but I have my reasons! Volleyball tryouts for my school team were last week and I was working my butt off. Luckily, I'm made the A team (yes, I'm in junior high. Not in high school yet!) School has also been a pain in the ass. There are many annoying people, but it seems that the 7****th**** grade is filled with a bunch of idiots (no offense to the people who are my friends, they are awesome!) Anyways, onto other stuff! Total Drama All Stars is turning out a lot better than I expected. I am glad that Gwen and Courtney are back to being friends again and that they mock Duncan…best ever… The way Cameron used Scott as shark back actually didn't make me hate Cameron. That was just too good! I'm happy that Duncan got arrested; that was deserved. Of course he did this while trying to blow up Chris's cottage which wasn't even a cottage, but a beach house! I was sad when Cameron got eliminated and that Courtney & Scott 'broke up.' Well, I can't say I'm too disappointed about that one.**

**Enough of this really long and pointless author note and get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Civilization

Lightning may've been 16, but that didn't mean he wasn't innocent and naïve. In fact, if it weren't for the 'talk' he'd be extremely innocent. After what Izzy did to him, most of the innocence he had left was taken away from him. He was still lost in the woods with who knows who many crazy people.

It wasn't his fault he was stuck in the woods. If anything, it was Headmaster O'Halloran's fault. She had sent him along with Duncan and Scott into the treacherous woods the day before. They weren't allowed to leave until they found a girl and brought her out of the woods. Lightning had no idea if Scott or Duncan succeeded or not, but part of him was telling him that he was all alone. He decided to ignore that and go off and try to find them.

"I bet Duncan and sha-Scott are miserable and having sha-terrible luck!" Lightning muttered under his breath as he continued to search the woods.

* * *

Somehow, Lightning was right: Duncan and Scott were having horrible luck. The two may've founded a girl each and were out of the woods, but unfortunately, they could possibly be in a worse place. This place was the mall.

Technically, Scott caused this all to happen, but how was he supposed to know that the former smartest girl in the city turned into a blonde bimbo that only wanted to try out lip gloss at Sephora. Duncan didn't have it as bad as him. His girl, Jo, just went to Dick's sporting goods and some other places that were very sport related. Scott would trade with Duncan anytime, but he couldn't. He was stuck with Lindsay at a nail place where she begged him to get a mani-pedi with her.

"Pleeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeee!" Lindsay begged, "I'll even pay for it!"

"You don't have any money!" Scott scoffed, "You were stuck in those woods for who knows how long!"

"I do too have money!" Lindsay told him as she pulled out a wallet stuffed with money out of the pocket of her torn skirt.

Scott glared at her. He had been at the mall with her for over four hours buying her stuff and she had a wallet full of money this _whole_ time. He decided not to ask or get into any detail.

"Okay," Scott said through clenched teeth and Lindsay was ecstatic.

"I cannot wait! This'll be so much fun!" Lindsay squealed, "We can get matching nail polish!"

"Yeah…" Scott said not sharing the same enthusiasm as the blonde, "Let's just get this over with!"

Duncan's luck wasn't that bad. The worst he got was Jo purposely buying a lot of stuff so he'd have to buy it. He had no choice there because he did not want to get beat to a bloody pulp that was probably ten times as strong as he was. But his day got a lot better when he saw Scott dragging Lindsay along with many, many shopping bags. The best part was is that not only were Lindsay's fingernails bright sparkly pink, but Scott's were too.

"Look! We're matching!" Lindsay giggled. Scott wasn't amused.

Just seeing Scott, Jo and Duncan started laughing. Lindsay didn't know what they were laughing at so she started laughing too. They immediately stopped.

"What happened to you?" Jo asked.

"Lindsay wanted to go get her nails done," Scott seethed.

"Sucks to be you Scott," Duncan smirked, "It seriously sucks to be you!"  
"No kidding," Scott grumbled, "Where's Lightning?"

"Who?" Lindsay asked in the sweetest most naïve way possible.

"It's nothing," Scott told her, "He's probably fine."

* * *

Lightning was far from fine. He was freezing cold, hungry, and just miserable. He was still trekking through the woods with unknown perils; he already encountered one. That was Izzy. Now he was stuck trying to find a way out. He couldn't find one though. But he could hear something. They were the voices of girls.

"BETH! WHERE ARE MY BERRIES?!"

"Y-you sent Lindsay to get them, Heather…"

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID BLONDE?!"  
"I don't I haven't seen her since yesterday when you sent her off to get some berries for you!"  
"UNBELIEVABLE!"  
"Unbelievable that you sent the stupidest person here to do something you are too lazy to do?"  
"SHUT UP GWEN!"

The more Lightning went, the louder the voices became. He couldn't take anymore and he ran, trying to get away from the voices. Just like what happens when you are trying to run out of the woods, he tripped and fell and everything stopped and went blank.

The weekend passed and Monday came. Principal O'Halloran was certain that none of the boys would be back; she already made up an announcement that'd go over the intercom once the day started. When there was a knock on her door, she was furious to see Duncan face-to-face with her. She couldn't see Scott, Lightning, or any girls, but the fact that Duncan made it out angered her. Duncan was her least favorite out of the three and seeing him there with a smug facial expression made her want to scream.

"What is it Duncan?" she asked irritably, "Why aren't you in the woods with the other two?"

"The other two?" Duncan questioned before laughing, "For all I know, Scott and I made it out unscathed with a girl each. We don't know what happened to Lightning though."

She was ready to slam Duncan into the wall. He gave her horrible news. Her favorite out of the three was still in the woods and two of the three actually made it out of the woods with two of the lost girls. That was supposed to be impossible! She forced a smile on her face.

"Bring everyone in here," she told him.

Soon the four came in. Duncan came and Scott followed with his hands in his pockets. Then two girls came in. The first girl was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her dirty blonde hair was in tangles and her violet eyes were piercing. The second was a blonde girl with a bandana in her hair that matched her baby blue eyes. She wore a red shirt that was mostly covered by a mahogany tank top that stopped at her belly button and a short orange skirt.

The first girl narrowed her eyes, "Where do I know you from. You look oddly familiar!"

"I know right!" the second girl said while giggling like it was a joke to her.

"Isn't your name Mildred or something," the first girl said.

"NO! No! No, it isn't!" Mrs. O'Halloran said sharply. Duncan and Scott stared at her, "So what are your names?"  
"I'm Jo," the first girl said aggressively.

Lindsay didn't respond. She was too busy playing with the red pen Lightning was when he was last in Mrs. O'Halloran's office.

"That's Lindsay," Scott said speaking for the blonde.

"No, silly! _I'm_ Lindsay!" she said, laughing. Scott groaned.

"Well that's wonderful," Mrs. O'Halloran said, forcing a smile, "They can stay with you guys for the rest of the day!"

"OKAY!" Lindsay said giggling and Scott rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Jo shouted, "How come I have to have every class with him?! First off, he is a complete idiot and second off, he is a year older than me! Plus I'm pretty sure Lindsay is older than Scott!"

"Alright, you two can switch," Blaineley agreed, "But make sure you all stick together."

"Whatever," Duncan said.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Why would I know?!"

"Because you saw it happen!"

"I wasn't paying attention!"

"So nobody knows why he is here?"

"Apparently not…"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!"

Lightning eyes fluttered open. He was surprised that he wasn't dead. He thought that it was over once he lost conscious. It never and still didn't occur to him how much he took living for granted. When he looked up though, he screamed. There, standing in front of him were many girls. They were all bickering. Once they heard him scream, they all stopped.

"Is that Lindsay?" a girl with a messy brown ponytail and broken square lensed glasses asked.

"Probably," a girl with somehow neat chocolate brown hair and beautiful onyx eyes agreed.

"Lindsay? Sha-who's Lindsay?!" Lightning asked. The girls all turned around to face him.

"Why should we tell you? You could be a spy," the brunette squinted at him.

"Courtney, nobody has been in these woods for 7 years," a girl with a messy blonde ponytail told her.

"Yeah, but I heard Jo attacking someone a couple days ago. I haven't seen her since Bridgette!" Courtney exclaimed, "Jo is probably dead!"

"I doubt it Courtney," Bridgette said, rolling her eyes.

"Sha-what's going on?" Lightning asked, "Is sha-Jo the only guy here or something?"

"Definitely not!" Courtney shrieked, "Jo is a girl! There have been some boys in the forest. While Heather was being a bitch like always, I decided to go against her with Gwen. That is when I heard some when I heard this extremely obnoxious humming and I see this guy with a ridiculous green Mohawk walking by-"

"You mean sha-Duncan?" Lightning said, "He thinks that he's the sha-best, but he sha-isn't!"

Courtney ignored him and continued, "Luckily, he went the wrong way and I'm pretty sure he found Jo. Unfortunately, nobody has heard from Jo since."

"Lightning hasn't heard from sha-Duncan or sha-Scott in a while," Lightning admitted, "They better not have sha-left him!"

"Who's Lightning?" Bridgette asked.

"Lightning is Lightning!" he snapped angrily.

"What?!" both girls asked confusedly.

"LIGHTNING IS LIGHNING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"So, are you Lightning?" Bridgette asked and Lightning nodded his head in a stupid fashion.

"Why are you here Lightning?" Courtney asked bitterly.

"Sha-Principal O'Halloran forced me to!" Lightning exclaimed, "If I sha-didn't gym class would be sha-replaced with sha-art class!"

"Did somebody say Principal O'Halloran?" a squeaky voice asked.

"SHA-YES!" Lightning yelled.

The brunette girl with the broken glasses and the sloppy ponytail came back. She looked very nervous and pale.

"Y-you know Mildred O'Halloran?" she asked.

"YEP!" Lightning yelled.

"Please don't yell," she said flinching, "So Mildred is your principal?"

"SHA-yes," Lightning nodded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed as she fell to her knees.

Soon, more than a dozen girls came rushing in. This was including Izzy. Lightning shuddered as memory of what the red head did to him flood his mind.

"Where's Dawn and Zoey?" the girl asked.

"Why does that matter, Beth?" a girl with long black hair snapped.

"Because it is about Mildred!" Beth told her harshly, "Dawn might know a solution to it, Heather!"  
"As if!" Heather sneered. Unfortunately for Heather, two girls came running in. One had red hair and the other had sandy blonde hair. They were carrying Noah.

"Girls, I have some news," Dawn, the blonde announced, "It's about Mildred."

"Beth was about to tell us about that," Courtney told her.

"I know," Dawn said, "I could sense unknown auras in the woods. Plus, I found a boy by the name of Noah lying somewhere in the woods. I don't know if he'll make it through this. It seems that his skull could be cracked."

Lightning looked at the round nervously. He remembered that he was the one that threw Noah farther into the woods. He pretended not to care.

"Anyways, it turns out there is a school somewhere," Dawn continued, "The principal or headmaster of that school is Mildred."

"I'LL KILL HER!" a girl with raven colored hair in a tangled ponytail roared furiously.

"Settle down Eva," Dawn told her, "I know that Noah knows Mildred very well. But there is someone else in this woods who knows. This is Lightning."

"AW YEAH! LIGHTNING SCORES!" he cheered jumping up.

"Anyways, he also knows the two boys Duncan…and Scott," Dawn added making a face when she said Scott, "They were the two that took Jo and Lindsay. Now the two are at the school right now."

Gasps filled the crowd and a few even glared at Lightning who remained indifferent.

"Now, Mildred is sending boys in the woods on an impossible task," Dawn said, "First she sent Noah after us, hoping that he'd die and…I think that she got her wish. The poor boy was too smart for his own good. Then she sent those three expecting the same things, but two of the three managed to fulfill something that wasn't supposed to be fulfilled. One is with us now, unscathed, but a bit traumatized by Izzy. We will not let Lightning die or get hurt. He may have information about Mildred that we don't know. Plus, who knows if that evil woman will send more boys into these evil woods? He won't end up like Noah!"

All of the girls yowled in agreement and said some unpleasing this about Mildred despite most them being true. Lightning stood there, feeling clueless. Was the mission she sent them one just a fluke that he Scott and Duncan could beat, but he couldn't? Was Mildred really as evil as they said?

"Sha-wait!" Lightning said, "Sha-who do you know about her?"  
"We know more than you," Dawn said, "She's the reason why we're in the woods."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I had to end it there, didn't I? WE know that Lightning's okay and we got to see Courtney, Beth, Bridgette, Dawn, and a bit of Eva. Noah, on the other hand may not be okay. If I knew if he is alive or not, I'd tell you but I don't even know yet. On a happier note, Duncan, Scott, Jo, and Lindsay are okay. Even though they were miserable taking them shopping, they're okay. Poor Scott, Lindsay bribed him into getting a mani-pedi. The girls were a bit suspicious of Mildred though. Speaking of Mildred, there may be more to her. Sorry again for the wait! Hopefully, I'll update sooner next time.**

**~Still a hopelessly obsessed fan girl**

**Rescued: Lindsay, Jo**

**In woods: Dawn, Heather, Beth, Courtney, Bridgette, Eva, all of the other girls**

**Possibly Dead: Noah**


	4. Chapter 4

Save the Wild Girls

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW!**

**Hey, quickish update here. Where I live, it's extremely beautiful outside so I should probably be doing something out there than writing the next chapter for this, but I couldn't resist. I have too many ideas for the next chapter. Also, I have a poll for this story for the next chapter. It's who POV it should be from next. Last chapter it was mainly supposed to be Lightning. This chapter, you'll have to find out when you read the next chapter. Speaking of this chapter, why don't I get on with it? I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Truth and Flashbacks

"Zoey, Bridgette, watch over Noah," Dawn ordered, "I need to explain everything that has happen to us in the past 4 years."

Zoey, the girl with red hair in two loose pigtails and Bridgette nodded and rushed over to the boy who still wasn't moving. Dawn took him farther in the woods.

"Sha-what is it Dawn?" Lightning asked, "Sha-what are you going to sha-tell me!"  
"It is a long story," Dawn announced sighing, "It's about Mildred and why we are here now."

_Flashback_

_There was a 12 year old girl named Lindsay Davis. She was the prettiest girl in her class and everyone loved her because of her nice, bubbly personality. Not only that, Lindsay was pure genius. All of the girls wanted to be Lindsay and all of the boys wanted to be with Lindsay. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow Beth," Lindsay said smiling to her friend as she walked home to start her homework._

_Across the street was a jealous girl by the name of Heather who hated Lindsay with all of her heart. She was jealous of Lindsay because everyone adored Lindsay, but nobody liked her. Frustrated at the fact of Lindsay's perfection, she stormed home to complain to her single mother, who was the biggest whore in town._

"_MOM!" Heather whined._

_Soon, a middle aged woman rushed in. She had dyed blonde hair and wore a white shirt with a red skirt. She was quite plump and wore tons of makeup. _

"_How was school today honey?" her mother asked, "Was everything alright?"_

"_NO mom!" Heather yelled, "Lindsay is stealing all of my friends because she is being all nice to them!"_

"_Maybe you should try being nice to them too and they'll like you," her mother suggested._

"_NO!" Heather argued, "That'll be too hard! I want something bad to happen to Lindsay!"_

"_How about I call up an old friend of mine who'll definitely set her in her place?" her mother suggested._

"_I'd like that Mom," Heather smiled, "Do it! Do it NOW! I want her gone by the end of this week!"  
_

_A couple days later, Lindsay was listening to music as she wrote a note to a boy named Tyler. Everything thought that Tyler was a joke, but Lindsay actually liked him. That's why she was going to write him a note and give it to him in class. As she wrote, she heard a rapping at her door. She froze. Her parents were both at work. Nobody could've gotten into her house. She didn't make a noise. The door creaked open. There, stood a middle aged man. He had black hair, tan skin, and had blood-shot eyes. Lindsay gulped. She knew this man._

"_Y-you Chris McLean," Lindsay gulped, "You are supposed to be out jail."_

"_Well someone bailed me out," he smirked._

"_S-stay away from me!" Lindsay shrieked and she slid open her window and jumped out; it was the first thing that popped into her mind. _

_Unfortunately she hit her head, but that didn't stop her. She kept running and running even when she entered the unknown woods outside her room. She only stopped running when she passed out. Left in the woods forgotten._

_Later that night, her parents came into the room. They wanted to check on her because her room was deadly quiet. She wasn't there. They screamed in horror. They called the cops to look into it more, but the only proof of her was the note she was going to give to Tyler unread on her desk. _

_Everyone was heartbroken when they heard of Lindsay's disappearance except for Heather who was pleased. Tyler was given the note and was happy that she actually liked him, but realized that he would never get to say the same thing to her. _

_After that, Heather was still angry. Even with Lindsay gone, she was still angry that nobody was following her. They were all still heartbroken over Lindsay. Nobody would pay her any attention. Everyone was busy listening to Gwen who was trying to calm everyone down. Hate wasn't even a word to describe Heather's feelings toward Gwen. Having everyone listen the Gwen made it worse. But she wasn't just angry at Gwen, but at all of the other girls who were listening. That was everyone except for Izzy because Izzy was crazy._

"_MOM! Everyone is listening to Gwen!" Heather whined, "Do something to get rid of them!"_

"_I'll send Chris after them again," she sighed._

_That is just what she did. Soon, Heather and Izzy were the only girls in the grade. None of the boys questioned it. This is because they were brainwashed. They all forgot about the girls that were once there. Nobody remembered Lindsay, Gwen, or the others; even Tyler didn't remember the girl he once had a crush one. The only people they couldn't brainwash were the parents. The parents would never forget about their lost daughters, but they did forget about the hope of finding them. They no longer believed that their daughters were alive. The lost girls were now just forgotten memories now. Chris, Heather, and her mother have won, but they did not stop there. Chris thought it'd be a good idea to send Izzy and Heather into the woods too just to make sure that the 10 girls in the woods would die. _

_They did not realize that there were 14 bigger threats. There was a boy Heather's age named Noah, but the rest were all a year younger and in the 6__th__ grade. It is not that they made Heather look bad, but they knew. There was something special about those 6__th__ graders. Their names were Anne Maria, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci, and Zoey._

Lightning screamed in horror. He remembered. He didn't just remember B, Scott, Cameron, Sam, Mike, and Brick, but he remembered all of the girls too. He remembered their personalities and when he kept confusing Jo for a boy. It all started coming back to him.

"What is it, Lightning?" Dawn asked him worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"You saved Lightning's sha-life!" Lightning shouted, "You stopped Lightning from choking that one day at sha-lunch! Lightning would've sha-died if you sha-didn't!"

"You remember!?" Dawn asked excitedly, "What else do you remember Lightning?!"  
"Lightning sha-remembers Dakota Milton sha-taking everyone to Hollywood and Cameron got sha-lost!" Lightning recalled.

"Yes!" Dawn cheered.

"Lightning sha-remembers the time when sha-Brick saved us all from that oversized sha-vulture!" he said, "He remembers when Jo sha-beat me up for sha-ruining her art project! He remembers Anne Maria spraying me in the sha-face! He remembers Zoey broke Scott's sha-leg and got sha-suspended! He remembers when Staci made us all sha-flunk the test on Mesopotamia because she said that her great-great-great grandma was the ruler!"

"You are actually remembering everything!" Dawn squealed.

Then a smirk came across Lightning's face, "Lightning also sha-remembers when Scott told Lightning that he thought that the whole aura reading thing that you sha-did was cute and he sha-made me sha-swear that I wouldn't sha-tell anyone…oops…Why are you guys sha-here? Why couldn't Lightning remember those things before?"

Dawn sighed, "I'll tell you. I just didn't expect the memories to come back to you that quickly though…"

"Well, Lightning's teacher's sha-tell him that he's sha-special!" he chirped.

"Well, here it is…."

_Another Flashback _

_Even though it was thought that everyone in the school was brainwashed, there were 14 people who knew the truth. These people were Anne Maria, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sam, Scott, Staci, and Zoey. They knew that they were people missing. But there was person who knew that there was a way to fight back. This was Dawn. She knew that something had to be done and it'd take everyone's help. But Chris and Heather's mother found out. _

"_This will not work!" Heather's mother shouted, 'We must do something to weaken them."_

"_But what?" Chris grumbled, "I'm all out of ideas!"_

"_Everyone in the group is extremely individual, but yet most of them get along," she told him, "But there is one boy who doesn't get along with anyone. His sister was the only person who understood him and she's gone. But there is one other person who understands him. This boy's name is Kyle. He has been brainwashed, but they could easily refresh his memory and he'd remember. If we got rid of Kyle, that would weaken him even more. If Scott convinced enough people to give up, then we'd be good."_

"_I guess I see your point," Chris agreed, "I could just send off Kyle and his family to South Park in Colorado so we wouldn't have to deal with them and there'd be nobody Scott could connect with."_

"_I LOVE that plan!" she exclaimed, "We must start as soon as possible!"_

_Chris grunted in response._

_Soon enough, Kyle and his family were gone for good. Scott may not have shown it, but he was devastated. He wouldn't talk to anyone and stopped listening to Dawn's plans of saving the girls. Their plan was working. Fortunately for Dawn and the others, they decided it was only fair to at least try to help Scott through it. Luckily, with enough support, Scott got more ideas to save the girls for he realized that it was probably the same people who were responsible for Kyle's disappearance. Soon they constructed a wonderful plan with Dawn as their leader. Eventually, Chris caught on and came up with a new plan._

"_We shall capture that witch and throw her into the woods with Izzy!" Heather's mother declared._

"_I like that," Chris agreed._

"_That's what we must do!" she declared._

_Their plan backfired. When they planned on capturing Dawn, she wasn't only. She brought everyone with her. _

"_We must stop them now," Dawn declared, "We must confront Chris and Heather's mother! Dakota you will distract them!"_

"_Of course I will!" Dakota smiled, "They'll be distracted by beauty and goodness."_

"_You could say that," Dawn said, "Anne Maria, if they start attacking us, spray them in the face."_

"_Ya don't have to tell me twice blondie!" Anne Maria said as she sprayed her hair._

_Before Dawn could say anything more, Cameron squealed. It was obvious that it was him because he was only eight. He getting dragged away by someone._

"_CAMERON!" Zoey wailed as she ran after him._

"_ZOEY!" Mike yelled and went after her._

"_VITO!" Anne Maria shrieked and joined._

"_SHA-ANNE MARIA!" Lightning shouted and ran after them._

"_LIGHTNING!" Jo screamed chasing after him._

"_JO!" Brick yelled and sprinted after her._

"_BRICK!" Sam shouted._

"_SAM!" Dakota squealed._

"_DAKOTA!" Dawn squeaked._

"_DAWN!" Scott yelled._

_B sighed and went after Scott because he didn't want to look bad. He knew that Scott wasn't fond of Scott and went after him._

"_B!" Noah shouted._

"_GUY THAT ALWAYS LISTENS TO MY STORIES!" Staci shrieked. _

_Soon they were all running to find out what happened to Cameron. That just made them fall into the trap. Soon, a gas started filling the room. They all fell unconscious. Once the gas was gone, Chris and Heather's mother came in smirking._

"_Our plan worked," Chris smirked._

"_No time to drag the girls out and brainwash the boys," she announced._

"_Why not just take them all to the woods?" Chris wondered._

"_It'd get a bit suspicious," she pointed out and Chris shrugged, "Nobody would catch on. We'll do something to the boys later. I'll need a pretty good cover story."_

"_This brilliant," Chris laughed, "This is a wonderful idea of yours Blaineley."_

"_Trust me, they'll all be dead," she smirked, "This is what happens when you don't respect my precious little angel!"  
End_

Lightning was screaming once again, "Mildred is Heather's mother?!"  
"Chris is her father," Dawn added, "But they got divorced. Their just partners in crime now…"

"You've got that right," a voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see Heather. She was there smirking. Lightning was tempted to back away from her. Dawn looked calm.

"What do you want Heather," Dawn asked forcefully.

"I want you gone!" Heather yelled, "Even though we are in the woods, nobody follows me! They are all following you! Barely anyone does for me other than Beth and she doesn't really count! Lindsay is brain dead now and gone so instead going to me, they turn to you! It's time to go!"

"NO!" Dawn snapped, "This is ridiculous Heather! Because of this whole stupid fiasco from four years ago, people are getting killed. Noah is probably going to die because of you! If you'd just be nice to people, everyone would like you!"

"There's an easier way," Heather told her with a smirk, "That is getting rid of you!"

"No…" Dawn said as her face went paler than it already was.

"It's time bitch!" Heather sneered.

"Sha-Dawn, run!" Lightning yelled.

"I need to sacrifice myself to Heather," Dawn sighed, "Just try to get the others together! Get Gwen and Noah and try to get out of this forest. Gwen may be able to help you and you need to get Noah out of here or else he'll die! If he lives, he could help you too. Try to stay away from Izzy. Her main objective is to make sure Noah doesn't live to see anything outside of this forest! Also, you need to tell the other boys the truth! And tell-MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPP!"

Heather placed her palm over Dawn's mouth and started to gag her and drag her away. Lightning wanted to save her, but she specifically told him to go off to find Gwen and Noah to bring them out of the woods. Lightning sprinted farther into the woods to find them. He wouldn't fail Dawn. He would save everyone.

* * *

"Scott, I never thought I'd have to tell anyone this at this school, but you can't be wearing nail polish to school," his teacher Mr. Cartwell told him.

Scott groaned and hit his head against the desk. He wished that nobody would notice that. Jo wasn't helping him either. He'd take Lindsay any day than having to deal with her.

"You see Mr. Cartwell, Scott just wants to impress his boyfriend Mike," Jo sneered. Scott punched her arm and gave her a 'not helping' look. Jo ignored it.

"It's not my fault," Scott told his teacher, "Lindsay really wanted me to get my nails painted and it would really hurt her feelings if I didn't."

"You didn't have to get your nails painted sparkly pink though," his teacher said, "You could've just painted them clear or something that isn't so distracting."

Jo was trying to hold in laughter once she heard that. After trying for 5 minutes, she started laughing so hard that she was crying. Scott wasn't so jovial though. He looked as if he were about to murder someone.

"Just make sure you get that nail polished removed or else it'll be detention," Mr. Cartwell warned, "Now you two can go out to recess with everyone else."

Scott grumbled as he left the room with Jo who was still laughing her heart out. Scott rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that funny," Scott told her.

"Oh come on; it was hilarious!" Jo laughed.

"Whatever!" Scott muttered as they made their way outside.

Usually Scott bullied Cameron or Mike with Lightning. Lightning had been missing for three days though. Scott was growing a bit nervous. What happens if Lightning was dead? Scott immediately shook that thought away. He didn't realize that while he was brooding over that, Jo wandered off. He ran off to find her. Principal O'Halloran would kill him if he lost Jo. He looked around the area where they had recess and found her talking to someone unexpected. She was talking to Brick McAurther, one of the biggest idiots next to Lightning. He was too friendly and the way he acted seemed dated to Scott.

"Every morning I run a 5k," Brick boasted.

"Yeah, I run a 5k warm up," Jo shrugged, "Then I run an 8k. Everyone thinks that I'm the strongest and the fastest."

"Me too," Brick said. Scott rolled his eyes, but he was enjoying their little conversation a bit too much.

"You seem like a pretty athletic guy Brick," Jo said, "But not as athletic as me!"

"What makes you so sure?" he asked, unconvinced.

"Because I can run the fastest out of everyone that I know _and_ I can pick up more than 2 tons," she bragged.

"Well, I can do that too," Brick told her.

"Good because I challenge you to a race tomorrow morning," Jo announced, "At 6 to be exact."

"Deal!" Brick agreed and they shook on it. Then they departed.

When Jo was walking back, she bumped into Scott who had a smug look spread on his face.

"What?!" she asked him irritably, "Why are looking at me like that?"

"You're talking to Brick McAurther?" Scott smirked.

"Do you expect me to stay by you?" Jo asked, "Your sparkly pink nails are insulting to my amazingness."

"Thanks for bringing that up again," Scott grumbled.

"Speaking of nails, here comes Lindsay and Duncan!" Jo said, "But there's someone walking besides Lindsay!"

She was right; Duncan and Lindsay were coming their way. Not only that, someone was walking alongside Lindsay. Scott didn't recognize the person. But when they came closer, he recognized him as the junior, Tyler. Tyler claimed to be a jock, but he constantly tripped or fell.

"Scott, could we trade just for now?" Duncan begged.

"YES!" Scott said, "She keeps on bothering me!"

"I wouldn't be bothering you if your nails weren't such a ridiculous shade of pink!" Jo snapped and Duncan started laughing and the two left.

"I know you from somewhere," Lindsay told Tyler, "Didn't we go to school together a couple years ago?"

"I wish," Tyler admitted, "But I doubt it."

"You look so familiar though," Lindsay said.

"You're probably confusing him for someone else," Scott said.

"I remember you!" Lindsay squealed, changing the subject to Scott, "We got our nails painted together the other day! We're matching!"

"Not this again!" Scott grumbled. Tyler tried not laugh as he noticed that Lindsay wasn't lying.

It was going to be hard to live _this_ one down.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Speaking of the poll, so far, Noah is in the lead. Please vote! So Lightning now knows what really happened to the girls and even remembers everything. It turns out that Heather is actually behind it all. She was the one who got her parents who happen to be Chris and Mildred to do it. Unfortunately, Heather got to Dawn. But we may get to hear from Gwen if Lightning can get to her along with Noah. On another note, Scott's nails are really becoming a problem for him. Jo finally gets to meet Brick. Lindsay reunites with Tyler and kind of remembers of him, but he doesn't remember her though. What happens next; I have no idea! **

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl**

**Rescued: Lindsay and Jo**

**In woods: Lightning and the other girls**

**Possibly Dead: Noah, Dawn**


End file.
